


Magical

by minuseven



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Winx Club
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minuseven/pseuds/minuseven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the beginning of a new year at Alfea... and Mami Tomoe is caught of guard by... well, everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



It was good to be back. She resisted the urge to spread her arms wide and breathe in the magically saturated air of Magic.It wouldn’t be proper and she didn’t want to give the wrong to anybody. This was the start of her second year at Alfea and as sophomore, Mami had to give the example.

 

It wasn’t that Mami disliked her home-realm. No, she loved its people and plants, its sheer life, but there was always a certain distance. At Alfea, she was amongst students, fairies of her own age. Crossing the arching gates, she wondered how everybody was doing. They hadn’t exactly parted on good terms at the end of the previous year, but Mami was certain summer had cooled tempers.

 

Well, she hoped so. She didn’t want Kyouko to still be angry. They’d fight again, even if she felt bad afterwards, because there was only so much Mami could take before her pride reared up and heated words started flying.

 

“Ms. Tomoe!”

 

Mami broke out of her musings with a startle, the high-pitched voice of the Head of Discipline as attention-grabbing as always. “Ms. Griselda, good morning, how was your summer?”

 

The tall fairy was as sharp as her voice, all bones and angles, but Mami liked her well enough. She wanted nothing but the best for her students, she could tell, and it certainly helped that Mami was a very polite and sensible young lady. She approached with brisk steps, adjusting her triangular glasses before speaking. “It was very good, thank you. Certainly more peaceful than the rest of the year will be.” She threw a sideway glare to a trio of seniors giggling loudly not far away. As if sensing the matron’s stare, they quickly shut up and hurried away. “Be as it may, I must speak with you Mami.”

 

The blonde had a feeling her headaches would start sooner rather than later this year. Incredibly sooner, actually. She closed her eyes briefly before opening them and directing a somewhat forced smile at the teacher. “What did Kyouko do now?”

 

“Well…” Ms. Griselda hesitated. Mami grew worried. The Head of Discipline never hesitated. “It’s about your dormitory arrangements.”

 

Mami blinked. Kyouko was her roommate, but surely she hadn’t stayed angry the entire summer and to the point where she would pressure the administration to change rooms. Plus, she doubted they would accept her request. No, something else was afoot. “Did something happen?”

 

“Ms. Sakura has transferred away from Alfea.”

 

“What?” Mami stopped, composing herself from her outburst. She didn’t understand. “I… Transferred? Wh- Where to?” She barely heard Ms. Griselda’s answer.

 

“To Cloud Tower.”

 

* * *

 

She spent the rest of the morning in a state of shock.

 

She just couldn’t believe it. Kyouko transferring to Cloud Tower. It was impossible. It would mean rejecting her Winx and turning to the darker, more volatile magic that they taught there. It would be losing her wings and becoming a witch. Not that there wasn’t a precedent for that. Mami was aware that there were more than enough examples, from fairy to witch and viceversa. But the stories always felt distant. Like rumours and hearsay, it just didn’t have the same impact until it happened to someone one knew personally.

 

Like Kyouko.

 

The two of them had shared a single-room dormitory the last year. They were both from Magix, though Kyouko’s family had immigrated from Eklaryon. Mami herself had lived a great part of her childhood in Linphea, and she still spent there the required time to have the rights to her parent’s inheritance. They had hit it off pretty well. Kyouko was energetic, full of boundless enthusiasm for a better future and a sweet tooth like no other. Unused to the red-head’s pure vitality, Mami had found herself embroiled in a thousand small adventures and misadventures. They had fought as often as not, Kyouko somehow managing to make Mami’s long fuse of a temper to ignite, but it always ended with some pastry being shared by the two of them. As friends. At least, until the accident...

 

Her musings were interrupted by the arrival of the Head of Discipline, trailed by three girls. Her new roommates. Mami had been told they were new arrivals, a year younger, and that they would be rooming with her in a three room dormitory.

 

“Right then girls,” Started Ms. Griselda. “here we are. This is Ms. Mami Tomoe, the sophomore you will be rooming with. Ms.  Tomoe, allow me to introduce to you your new roommates.”

 

“Ms. Shizuki Hitomi.” On the left, a girl with green wavy hair made a semi-formal bow. Her eyes were hazel and gentle, and Mami felt she would be a kindred spirit. The skirt and blouse she was wearing were much similar to Mami’s own tastes. Demure and educated, she smiled and Mami returned it.

 

“Ms. Sayaka Miki.” Just next to her stood a blue-haired girl. She was very tall, maybe bigger than Mami, and exuded confidence. She was immediately reminded of Kyouko, both athletic and practically dressed. Sayaka gave her a huge grin and a wave, and Mami replied with a shaky smile and a polite utterance.

 

“And Ms.Homura Akemi.” And to the right stood a black-haired girl. Mami’s eyes immediately went to her hair. It was impossible not to. Homura’s hair cascaded down her back in a smooth waterfall of raven locks, like in the best hair product commercials. She had to spent an unordinary amount of time on it. Then she met her eyes, deep violet, and felt her breath being robbed away. It wasn’t just that they were beautiful eyes. It was the slant of her brow, the calm of her expression. Homura Akemi looked sad and her eyes were deep like wells. Mami felt her Winx flutter.

 

Homura inclined her head, a small smile playing on the corners of her lips. “A pleasure.”

 

Mami blinked. “A-As well. It’s nice to meet you all. Let’s spend a great year together.”

  
Sayaka and Hitomi responded in kind, but Mami only had eyes for Homura’s reaction. A slight widening of her smile, but it seemed a sad smile. Too loaded with something she could not identify.

 

Ms. Griselda cleared her throat, breaking Mami out of her musings. “Well, I will leave you girls to it. Mami, please take care of your juniors and you three, I trust you will follow her example.”

 

* * *

 

“Oh wo-ow!” The bluenette stretched the word, staring open-mouthed at the room.

 

Mami smiled at the freshman, her lips tugging upwards. Sayaka irradiated a fresh energy and it set Mami out of her funk. “It is impressive, isn’t it?”

 

Their dormitory was composed of three rooms, connected to a smaller living room. SItuated at the edge of the building, it had large windows that let the sunlight enter and warm the rooms, still bare and void from any decorations.

 

“It’s awesome. I like this so much!” Sayaka turned to her with a huge goofy smile. “I really wasn’t expecting Alfea to be like this.”

 

Mami remembered the first time she had come to Alfea. The school had amazed her too, the great buildings and magical energies suffusing the place drawing her into its embrace. Alfea was home. She turned to Homura and Hitomi, who had remained quiet. “What do you think?”

 

“It’s beautiful. I had seen the exterior, but the interior is just as amazing.” She kept her hands folded in front of her, like a proper young lady, but Hitomi’s green eyes seemed to sparkle more with her emotions. She looked like she wanted to explore the rooms with Sayaka.

 

Homura’s eyes, by contrast, were dark and closed off. “I already know the building.” She announced to Mami’s amazement, and to Sayaka’s and Hitomi’s as well. She seemed lost in memories, but explained before anybody could ask the question they wanted to ask. “I was given a tour to see if the school would be able to accommodate me. I suffered from a heart condition until very recently.”

 

The detached way in which she spoke made Mami worry. A disease that would require special arrangements by Alfea of all places would have to be magical in nature, and quite serious. The blonde felt her protective instincts aflore. “Oh. Are you better now, Homura?”

 

“It was a miraculous recovery. The benefits of modern magic, I believe. More importantly though, we should decide which rooms we’ll take.” Homura deviated the conversation expertly. Truth was, they did have to choose rooms, because their dormitory arrangements had been a last minute change. As a consequence, they were residing in a place with too much room and no designated slots for anybody.

 

There were two double rooms and one single, and only four of them. Mami bit her lip. “Well, truth be told... I don’t mind being alone, nor sharing, it’s up to you, really.”

 

Hitomi and Sayaka shared a glance. “About that. Hitomi and I had already decide to room together.” Sayaka rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. “We’re childhood friend, since we live right next to each other in Magix, so… Yeah, we can take one of the double rooms.”

 

Mami nodded. They had indeed seemed close to each other. Homura, on the other hand, gave of the vibes of an aloof person. “Then, do you want the double or single room, Homura? The double has more space, but it takes more effort to clean up.”

 

And Homura surprised her. “We’ll take the double together, if you don’t mind it Mami.” Her eyes were set on hers conveying something. Sad, strong eyes.

 

“That… That sounds perfect.” And Mami didn’t feel  like this year was going to be all that lonely after all.

 


End file.
